


Leaving...or Not?

by CJCroen1393



Series: A Patchwork Pack (Old Version) [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: But she also doesn't, Gen, Internal Conflict, T-Rex wants to quit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the most feared predator on the island. How had she reduced herself to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving...or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been thinking that maybe I should have made Rexy the alpha instead of Blue, but I knew it was too late to edit the previous stories. Eventually, I decided that such a thing would make an interesting plot for one of the stories.

Night, Isla Nublar Savannah, formerly known as the "Gyrosphere Valley".

A pack of carnivores lay underneath the starry sky. A Velociraptor sleeps soundly in a patch of grass while a flock of Dimorphodons perch in the trees. A much larger carnivore lies nearby, but she is not asleep.

The T. rex watches her pack as they sleep. More specifically, she looks at the raptor. 

Apart from her color she was just like that raptor she killed so long ago. Small, quick, intelligent but no match for her in strength. The Rex remembered that day, over twenty years ago, as though it were the day before. The visitors' center in the old park. The raptors had cornered those two humans who had been guarding father Hammond's grandchildren. She attacked the raptors out of hunger, yes, but she also hoped to save Hammond's offspring. 

Just like Blue and her human, the Rex saw a father in Hammond. He was there when she was born, he raised her from that day. She was his favorite. He loved and cared for her, and in return she protected him and the people he cared about. 

And like Blue's human, he had to leave the island one day. And she never saw him again.

The Rex was an adult, though, so she had expected that Hammond would leave her behind. Like any parent, he knew she wouldn't need him anymore now that she could look after herself. Indeed his visits got less frequent the more she grew, so at her adult stage she fully understood that he would eventually leave her behind. And so, for the next twenty years, she would be the island's top predator. She didn't have a lot of competition, though. The only true rival she had was a very unlucky Suchomimus. Other than that, most of the predators had avoided her, as they should have, either out of fear or simply because of their own limitations (the Mosasaurus, the only other animal as old as she was, lived mostly in that old tank they had her in for a while and the Pteranodons had spent much of their time snatching fish out of the sea). Until those other people, headed by Mr. Masrani and Ms. Dearing, arrived to reclaim the island, the Rex had gone unchallenged and undefeated. And even after, there was no contest. The Rex was the park's queen, its most popular attraction. Everyone flocked to see her being fed. And sure enough, she had helped defeat that white abomination that had been destroying the park and dared to try and take her kingdom from her.

And now look where she was.

Second in command to the very type of creature that she had made a quick meal out of more than twenty years ago.

Whether this was a step up or step down was something she could no longer tell.

She couldn't begrudge the raptor for this. The raptor was used to being in charge, giving orders. 

But so was the Rex.

The Rex felt like she should have gone it alone, just as she always did before. But for some reason she agreed to being a member of the little blue raptor's pack.

Not as the leader, but as second place.

Second place to a creature so much smaller and younger than she was.

The Rex had been thinking about this for a long time and now she could only conclude that her position was little more than an ultimate insult.

In any other situation, she would be required to challenge the raptor's supremacy and fight her for the position. But the Rex wasn't going to do that. It wouldn't be a challenge at all, and while Rex was admittedly disgruntled about her position, she still held a level of respect for her al--the raptor.

But even so, she was no longer sticking around. 

She would no longer be a pack hunter.

She would work alone.

Just like she always did before.

\------------------------------------------

Morning.

Blue awoke, shaking her head. She looked around for her packmates.

All the Dimorphodons were accounted for, but there was one obvious one missing: The Rex.

This was odd. Why would the Rex have left? And where would she had gone?

Fortunately, Blue had her scent. She could track her down and the Dimorphs would be able to see her from above.

They all split up to find her.

Little did they know, there was something watching them...

\------------------------------------------

The Rex had eaten a Stegosaurus for breakfast and was now roaming peacefully through the park.

She ignored the sound of her pack calling to her. She could hear them, certainly, but she doesn't listen to them. Perhaps if she doesn't answer, they'll realize that she doesn't wish to be found.

Now alone, she headed away, looking for something to do.

She suddenly had a startlingly familiar feeling of being watched.

But when she turned around, there was nothing.

\------------------------------------------

A trio of Dimorphodons landed at the old park, searching for the Rex.

They couldn't see or smell her, but they thought she might have been there. After all, she couldn't have gone far.

Suddenly, they heard a strange sound...

"Shkkkkkkkkk...shkkkkkkkkkk..."

The Dimorphodons looked around for what was making the sound.

It didn't sound very big and they could likely fight back...but just in case, they were willing to fly away and signal to the alpha.

Suddenly, two of the Dimorphs heard a shriek and turned to see the third one being dragged away into the bushes. The two pterosaurs tried to scramble after her, but they heard more of the strange noises.

Another Dimorph was dragged into the darkness, and the last one was sent into a panic.

She attempted to fly away only for a lightning fast creature to slash her wing, sending her tumbling to the ground, breaking her wing in the process.

She panicked and desperately tried to send out a distress call to her alpha. But then, she felt something's jaws clamp onto her tail and drag her away to join her sisters.

\------------------------------------------

Blue didn't get a response from the Rex after calling several times.

Oddly enough, she wasn't getting a response from the Dimorphs she had deployed into the old park either.

She needed to find them. The pack was incomplete without them.

The Dimorphs had requested for a few Pteranodons to help them search. The Pteranodons were stronger flyers and therefore could cover more ground.

Blue informed the other Dimorphodons that three more members of the pack were missing now.

As they all left, Blue could hear an odd noise in the distance.

"Shkkkkkkkk..."

\------------------------------------------

The Rex wandered through the old visitor's center.

It had been so long since she had been there. It had held so many memories to her.

It was overgrown and covered in roots and vines, but it was still recognizable.

Suddenly, the Rex hears a pitiful little squawk. One that sounds...familiar...

She looks down and sees a Dimorphodon, lying on the ground, eyes wide open, the tips of her wings twitching feebly.

The Rex is horrified. She lowers down to look at the Dimorphodon.

She's wounded...and her stomach cavity is full of...

Oh no...oh God no...

The Rex recognizes this...it's too late for the Dimorph but she still has a chance to make it out.

Before they come back.

\------------------------------------------

Blue makes it to the Pteranodon Nesting Grounds and speaks with the Mosasaurus on the location of the Rex, asking if maybe she had spoken with her at some point.

The Mosasaurus says that she hasn't. 

Blue felt like she was going nowhere. She soon heard the Dimorphodons coming back.

They had lost more pterosaurs, including one of the Pteranodons and were starting to get scared.

Blue snarled.

She really needed the Rex. This wouldn't have happened if she was here.

Soon, however, a Pteranodon flies in.

She informs Blue that she sighted the Rex running out of the old visitor's center.

\------------------------------------------

The Rex searches desperately for an escape.

She could hear the creatures that killed the Dimorphs.

"Shkkkkkkk...shkkkkkkkkkk...shkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..."

She roared viciously in an attempt at scaring them off, but they refuse to back down.

She runs. They keep making those noises.

Those horrible, horrible noises.

The Rex wishes she hadn't left.

\------------------------------------------

Blue runs in the direction of the old visitor center, the Dimorphs and Pteras close behind.

She can hear the Rex's cries of distress and tries to move closer.

Soon, however, she, her pack and the Pteras are surrounded by large, round white eyes.

\------------------------------------------

The Rex remembers.

There WAS another dinosaur that challenged her authority before the Suchomimus she killed.

It was a pack hunting bunch of creatures with needle-like teeth, a venomous bite and huge white eyes.

They killed other creatures and laid their eggs inside of their bodies.

They were horrifying creatures. Everyone, the Raptors, the Dilos, the Compys, everyone feared them.

Even the Rex herself.

The Rex hadn't forgotten them.

She had blocked the memory out.

It wasn't that she couldn't remember.

It was that she didn't WANT to remember.

And now she was forced to.

Because one of the creatures was biting into her leg.

\------------------------------------------

Blue was prepared for anything, but she wasn't prepared for this.

There were four monstrous creatures with large white eyes.

Their bodies were shaped like those of raptors, only thinner, and their heads were slightly larger and their teeth looked like needles.

They made horrifying noises as well...

"Shkkkkkkkkk...shkkkkkkkkkkk..."

Blue called for her pack to attack them. They may not have the Rex's strength but they can attack in numbers.

The Dimorphs overwhelm one of the beasts. One of the Pteras pins another one down and impales it with her beak.

Blue cuts the remaining two into ribbons.

It was easy.

TOO easy.

Something was wrong.

But Blue doesn't have time to dwell on this, as she can hear the Rex roaring in panic.

\------------------------------------------

The Rex is big enough that the Troodon's venom doesn't work on her. But their bites are still horribly painful. 

The Troodon keeps biting her, looking for weak spots.

The Rex tries to struggle away, but more Troodons just keep coming. She's overwhelmed.

She may be doomed.

And then she hears it.

"Caw! Caw!"

\------------------------------------------

Blue found the Rex. She was being overwhelmed by a swarm of the things.

Blue sent the Dimorphs and Pteras after them while she helped out the Rex.

The Rex had been bitten on the leg, side and face, but she and the rest of them had gotten there in time.

The horrible creatures fled into the darkness after several of their members were killed by the pterosaurs.

Blue helped the Rex stand and led her away to their sleeping spot, the Dimorphs following and the Pteranodons heading home to their nesting ground.

\------------------------------------------

The Rex revealed what had happened.

She had planned to leave the pack and start over on her own, like she always had before.

She no longer wanted to be second in command.

But she realized that she needed the pack more than she knew. Twenty years ago the Troodons would still have frightened her, but she'd still be able to fight back. But she was older now. And the Troodons had numbers on their side. 

Just like Blue and her pack.

Blue didn't want the Rex to consider herself second place, though.

She wanted the Rex to see them as equal partners.

After the battle against the white monster, she felt they both deserved it.

They had agreed.

There would no longer be an alpha and beta.

Just two alphas.

The Rex could certainly agree to this.


End file.
